


Read to Me

by Delirious21



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, bookworm - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: Tumblr Ask for Postwar Impactor and bookworm so fluffFor some reason this was one of the hardest prompts. . . I couldn’t figure out a decent timeline for this sucker, so I ended up settling with “after Garrus 9 but before Earth.” So imagine Impactor’s just returned to his so but they know he’ll be leaving again.
Relationships: Impactor/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Read to Me

You knew you didn’t have long. Impactor was always on the move, never one to settle down. His next “deployment” if you could even call them that anymore, was probably lurking outside the door already. At least you got him to yourself now. You glanced from the classic Cybertronian novel in your grip to the mech sprawled out on the couch next to you. He wasn’t asleep, only watching you through half-lidded optics. 

You set your book in your lap and smiled. “I missed you.” It wasn’t the first time you’d said so, but it felt more important every time you did. Even if it sometimes seemed random. 

Impactor grinned and looped an arm around your shoulders, practically pinning you to his side. He kissed your cheek softly and whispered, “I know, doll. So let’s make up for lost time.”

You looked away to your forgotten novel. “Sorry, I—”

He snatched up the book and propped it open on his knee. “Now, where were we?”

“What?” you asked, only partially astonished but certainly pleased. “Don’t you want to go to the bar or . . .”

Impactor’s amused gaze left you speechless. For so long, you’d waited and waited for his return and seeing him now was like seeing a crystal reflect the early morning sun. Absolutely stunning. 

“I’d rather stay right where I am,” he said. He began to read aloud and you snuggled in close, clinging to him as his voice rang like a heavenly choir in the apartment. A choir comprised of lifelong smokers, that is. And yet, you adored every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but every time I read the Wreckers comics, i imagine he’s got a super gruff voice so yeah


End file.
